For the love of Brasil
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Emmett moves from home Brasil to the Seattle for a job. There he meets the love of his life and the gang. One day he gets a phone call from his sister Bella that she is moving there too. What happens next? AH, ExB, hopefully lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone. I've been gone a long time because of any no inspiration to continue my stories. So, if you have read (if you haven't I suggest) my profile, you know what I'm planning to do. **

**On to other things. I want to start a new story. I know I have many stories in progress but while my life has been all drama, I haven't gotten this out of my head. So the new me is planning to write this as a practise so I can continue my great (hopefully) stories. I don't speak english as a native but I think I'm good at it, so I'm nlt going to get a Beta. I want these stories to look like me. ^^**

**So.. This story is about cultures really. I have always been fascinated by Brasil and I decided to use it here somehow. **

**Bella and Emmett are brasilians and siblings. Emmett has moved to the States and met Rosalie. One day Emmett gets a phone call from her sister who announces that she is moving there as well and Emmett wants to introduce Bella to the gang. What happens from there? E/B story ;)**

**I don't own Twilight**.

*****NOTICE*****

_When the text goes like this, they are speaking Portuguese, their national language! Other texts are just simply english because the story would be only portuguese otherwise._

**BPOV**

"Do you have to move?" I whined as I hugged my brother Emmett tight. He has just finished college a month ago and two weeks ago he announced that he got a job in the States. Seattle to be exact. I was devastated. We are very close and him being thousands of miles away was going to be hard.

He hugged me back tight and smiled in to my hair.

'It's not like you can't visit or I can't visit. We will see each other in two months when you come to visit in school break." he said as he let go of me. He turned to hug our parents Renee and Charlie. In case you didn't know. My dad's mother is american and father brasilian. Hence the american name.

My mom cried to dad's shoulder as we watched Emmett walk through the gate to the plane. I tried to hold my tears until we got home but it turns out, I can't. I will miss him so much. He's the World's best brother ever. We have one year age difference but he always treats me like I'm ten years younger. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

At the age of 21 I still need to stay and study one more year to graduate. I'm studying nursing and I want to be a midwife or just a nurse. When I graduate I'll try to get a job from the States.

We got home around 6 pm, hour after we left the airport. We live in Rio De Janeiro so the traffic held us back. Sighing at quietness of the house I went to my room and laid down on my bed. From my room there is perfect view to the Christ statue. I fell asleep just staring at it.

Two months later.

Emmett just called. He canceled my trip to see him because of his busy schedule. I haven't stopped crying since the call ended. He apologized many times before ending the call to continue his work. Mom tried to sooth me and kept saying that we will go there another time but just shook my head and locked myself in my room.

I guess Emmett grew up when he got a job and moved to the land of dreams he forgot about me. Maybe I should just focus on my studies and visit when I graduate.

EMPOV

I just got of my phone with Bella, my sister. I hated doing this but I just can't find time to have her visit me and show her around. Working as a physical therapist is tough. I miss home so much, sometimes I find myself online almost buying a ticket to Rio. Thank God, I'm not alone. Just then I felt arms go around my waist and hug me tight.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie, my girlfriend asked. We have been dating for a month now. We met when I accidentally spilled my coffee on her on my way to work. She was amazing. When I felt home sick, she would listen to me as I told her stories about me and Bella. She introduced me to her friends and now we are close friends.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hate doing this. I miss her so much." I said feeling tears in my eyes. I have learned english pretty well but you can easily tell I'm foreign.

"Awww, honey. You will meet her soon. I know it." She said and hugged me. I nodded. I hope so.

Here is the prologue as to speak. I'm working the next chapter right away. Hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey. I fell asleep as soon as I posted the prologue. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for those few who favorited or follow this story. Let's hope I can get a long story out of this. ^^ This chapter is half BPOV and half EPOV ;)**

**I don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Man, year went by fast. I focused on my studies and tomorrow I'm about to graduate with high grades. I have talked to my brother three times since he cancelled my trip. He has tried to call me many times but I guess I'm a little bitter. He told me that he has met someone. Her name was Rosalie and apparently she was the love of his life. I'm happy for him.

I woke up at 6 am when mom came to wake me. I smiled. From today I'll officially be a nurse and help people. I've started to look for a job in Seattle. Mom and dad have been searching for a house there too. They were devastated to hear that I want to move there as well so they decided to follow me. Thank God they teach us english in school we survive there.

After two hours of getting ready we drove towards school. As we got there mom hugged me and walked inside with dad. I walked towards the other nursing students and we walked to our seats.

The next hour went listening different speeches. Finally they started calling our names and we got our diplomas. Finally the school was over. I couldn't wait to move.

**EPOV**

I sighed as I wrote last sentence to my essay before closing and finally taking a break. Medical school isn't the most easiest thing in the world. At the age of 23 I just started my first year of medical school it has been nothing but exhausting. But it was my dream to be a surgeon like my father, Carlisle. Thank God I made plans with the gang tonight. Typical friday with friends. Beer, wine, take out food and just hanging out. We did this almost every friday. And a little under a year ago we got a new addition to our little group when Rosalie started dating a guy named Emmett. He was from Brasil and moved to Seattle for a job. We got along great from the start.

Around 7.30 pm we I got to my sister Alice's and Rosalie's apartment. It was my turn to bring the wine this time. I got there and everyone except Emmett was already there. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend was on the phone, probably ordering food. Alice and Rose were sitting on living room couch and talking about who knows.

"Hey guys." I said as a greeting. "Where's Emmett?"

"Hey. Emmett got a call from his sister so he's coming as soon as he can." Rose said. Oh yes, Emmett had a baby sister back in Brasil. He has told so much about her that I almost know her myself. Right then, Emmett burst in through the front door smiling like an idiot.

"Guess what!" He yelled as he ran in to the living room and basically started jumping.

"What Emmett? What is it?" Rose asked smiling.

"My sister and parents are moving here!" he yelled happily. I couldn't blame him. He has told us many times how me misses them.

"That's awesome. When do they come? I can't wait to meet them." Rose and Alice and hugged Emmett.

"They come in three weeks. My parents bought a house here and my sister starts to work in Seattle Memorial in two months. So they get settled in well before work starts." Emmett said and sat down on the couch. His english has really improved in the past year but I know he will never lose the accent.

Whole evening went planning everything so we can get Emmett's family settled in and get used to american ways.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**BPOV**

Finally. The day is arrived. I'm ready to start my life in Seattle and being independent. We packed most of our stuff and had the shipped and delivered to my parents' house. I will be moving out as soon as I find a place to stay.

As we were driving towards the airport I looked out of the window. I would miss this place but thank god I can always come to visit. Mom and dad decided not to sell our house.

After 12 hours of waiting a sitting in a plane we finally started to land in Seattle. I looked out of the window and gasped. It was REALLY different from home.

We got out of the plane and I started looking for my brother. He promised he would be here.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I turned towards the sound and saw my brother leave from his I would guess friends and ran towards us. I felt tears in my eyes as I dropped my bag and ran toward him as he got closer I jumped and he catched me hugged me tight. He lifted me off the ground and spin us around.

"_I missed you so much!"_ We said at the same time and hugged. Man, he has grown some more muscles in a year.

"_You have gotten fatter my brother._" I said giggling. He put me down and scowled and then smiled.

"Not fatter, I just grew more muscle." he said and puffed his chest. Our parents came to us and hugged Emmett tightly. After greetings he turned towards his group of friends and waved them over. I suddenly got nervous.

"Don't worry. They'll love you." Emmett said as they walked to us.

"Guys, this my baby sister, Bella and my parents Renee and Charlie. Bella, Ma and Pa. These are Alice, Jasper, Edward and my girlfriend Rosalie." Emmett said as he pointed everyone. Alice was short, thin with black pixie hair and big smile on her face, Jasper was almost as tall as Emmett, maybe couple inches shorter with wavy blond hair, Rosalie was stunning with blond long hair and super model looks. Lastly there was Edward. He had reddish brown messy hair, green eyes and very toned body. He wore a T-shirt and from the sleeves peaked out a tattoos in each arm. I have always had a thing for tattoos. I almost drooled.

"Hey Bella. It's so nice to meet you." everyone said at the same time. I started laughing.

"_Nice to meet you too_." I said teasing them. They looked confused.

"_Bella, don't tease. I know you can speak english_." Emmett said laughing.

"Damn you Emmett." I said and fake glared at him. He just smiled and pulled Rosalie towards us. Rosalie smiled nervously.

"Hi Bella, it's so nice to meet you. Emmett has told so much about you." She said.

"Nice to meet you too. I clearly haven't heard as much about you so I look forward to know you all." I said and smiled. We finally moved to the baggage claim and got our suitcases.

**EPOV**

Three weeks went by and finally the day arrived when Emmett's family came. I have to say thank god because Emmett had started to get on my nerves.

We drove to the airport in two cars so they can also fit in. We went to wait at the gate and 15 minutes later people started to get out of the plane. Emmett was almost jumping. Then he yelled "Bella!" and took off. He ran until a girl jumped and hugged him tightly. They started spinning around and talking in portuguese. Rosalie stood next to me and looked nervous. She told me that she was afraid that Emmett's sister wouldn't like her and that because they were so close she was afraid that if Rose and Bella didn't get along he would leave him.

"She's going to love you." I said to her as Emmett waved us over. We got to them and Emmett made introductions. I looked at Bella. She was gorgeous. She had long brown hair that went to almost to her hips, chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned skin like Emmett had. She was thin with curves just in right places. I noticed her look at me head to toe like I did with her. She was a goddess. I'm in trouble.

**Here it is. I wrote this for almost 3 hour to make it good. I hope people like it. I'll get next chapter as soon as I can. Hopefully today or tomorrow. **


End file.
